1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector unit, and more particularly to a connector unit in which a clicking feeling can be sensed when connectors are fitted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector unit in which a clicking feeling can be sensed when connectors (a socket and a header) are fitted to each other (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-203139).
This connector unit is comprised of a socket as one connector and a header as the other connector which can be fitted to the socket.
Each of contacts held by the socket is formed with an engaging step portion, and each of contacts held by the header is formed with an engaging protruding portion associated with the aforementioned engaging step portion.
When the socket and the header are fitted, the engaging step portion and the engaging protruding portion are engaged, whereby a clicking feeling is generated.
Both of the socked-side contacts each having the engaging step portion and the header-side contacts each having the engaging protruding portion are made of metal, and by repeating the fitting and removing of the socket and the header to and from each other, the engaging step portion and the engaging protruding portion become worn, which makes a clicking feeling poor (weak).